School Days: Fairy Tail Style!
by Osc-Sync
Summary: Typically, university life is filled with early mornings, boring lectures, wild banter and, of course, drunken nights out...and things are no different in the University of Fiore! See all your favourite (and perhaps not so favourite) characters and witness how they cope with the stressful, but fun, university life! Warning! Contains explicit language.
1. Those Early Morning Problems

*Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe-*

"Stupid bloody alarm! Doesn't it realise I only set it so my roommates don't complain"? A groggy, tired and angry voice said as the person woke up. He looked at his phone to see what time it was.

"Fucking hell! Ten to nine?! Stupid pissing alarm doesn't even go off at the right time"!

The young man sprang out of bed, put some clothes on, grabbed his rucksack, ran out of his room and quickly went into the kitchen where his roommate was.

"Oh hey, look who's up"? The roommate said mockingly. As the young man reached for a slice of bread, he replied;

"I've got ten minutes to get to class, I don't have time to stay here and respond to you". The young man started eating the slice of bread and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Yeah but dude…your clothes…." The roommate said as he watched him leave.

The young man sprinted down the hallway, almost knocking people onto their feet, but he didn't care; he had eight minutes to get into class! He ran down the stairs, jumping down a couple of flights when he could.

As he got outside the building he looked at his phone again.

"Shit, shit, shit! Five minutes"!

He sped up quickly…he had already been late every day this week, he couldn't afford to be late another day. As he sprinted on, he thought how much his lecturer hated him, she even complained to his parents about the frequent fights he'd get in. It's not like he got into fights on purpose…it's all the other guy's fault. If he wasn't such an idiot, he wouldn't have to fight him!

The young man ran through the doors of the university, ignoring the girls pointing and laughing at him.

"Grow up"! He thought to himself as he continued to run through the uni. Eventually he got to the doors of the lecture hall. He keeled over, trying to regain his breath and headed into the hall, where he immediately saw his lecturer's evil stare! She was seriously scary…she got nicknamed 'Titania' a couple of years ago and the named seemed to have stuck. As the young man tried to walk past her, she called him.

"Excuse me young man"! She shouted.

He turned around…what the hell does she want?

"Yeah"?

"Glad to see you make it on time for a change".

"Yeah, about that…sorry, my alarm has been a bitch lately, it's not going off when it's meant to". He said, lying through his teeth.

"Very well". She replied, knowing he was lying "Make sure you are on time next week though".

"Yes Miss Scarlet".

"Now go on, take a seat, the lesson will be starting soon".

As the young man started to walk away, she called him again.

"There is just one more thing".

He turned around…what does she want _now?_

"Uhhh…yeah"?

"Where is your top"?

"Oh fuck"! The young man shouted as he noticed he was in such a rush, he had forgetton to put his shirt on. "I'm sorry Miss, cos of my stupid alarm I must not have realised".

"Oh don't worry Miss" A voice from the front of the hall said "This is nothing compared to what he was dressed like last night! Ain't that right, Gray"?

Gray looked to where the voice was coming from and replied accordingly.

"Oh fuck off Natsu"!

"Now, now you two". Miss Scarlet intervened. "Mr Fullbuster is on time for once, let's look past this minor fault of his this one time. Now I won't tell you again, please take a seat".

Gray looked for a seat, there was one next to Natsu but he'd rather strip completely than sit next to him. He noticed a seat in between two of his friends and decided to sit there, wondering why they weren't sitting next to each other. As he sat down he asked.

"Uhhh…things OK between you two"? He said to the man with more holes in his face than a block of Swiss cheese. The man turned to him.

"Yeah, things are OK. She's just pissed because I had to cancel our date last night".

"Idiot! That's not why I'm upset"! The bluenette said.

"Then why _are_ you upset"? The pierced man asked. The bluenette said nothing, instead she just took her glasses out of her bag and waited for the lesson to start. The pierced man nudged Gray.

"See dude, whenever I ask her what's wrong she does this to me. Seriously women, what can you do right"?

"Right, can't live with them, can't live without them" Gray replied, trying his best not to get on the bluenette's bad side.

"Exactly"! The pierced man agreed. "I bet Juvia does the same kind of thing with you when you've royally pissed her off".

Gray looked at the man for a couple of seconds, bewildered at what he just said. Finally, he came out with;

"Huhhuh, listen Gajeel…buddy" He said, putting his hand of Gajeel's shoulder nearest to him "Me and Juvia"-

"Juvia and I" the bluenette said, correcting his grammar.

"Juvia and _I_" Gray continued, correcting himself "we're not going out. Why would you even think that"?

Gajeel looked at Gray, before letting out his unique 'Gi he' laugh. "Oh please, you guys are totally going out. Ain't that right, shrimp"? He said to the bluenette.

"I have a name"! She replied.

"Fine" Gajeel sighed "Don't you agree, Levy"?

"The lesson is starting" Levy said, ignoring Gajeel's question.

"Everyone, please take out your notepads, tablets or laptops, the lesson has begun" Miss Scarlet said through the microphone. Gray and Gajeel quickly scrambled through their backpacks, looking for their notepads and pens.

Gray took his pad and pen out and looked ready to absorb some knowledge…at least, that's the vibe he was trying to give.

"Oh fucking hell" Gajeel whispered, grabbing Gray's attention. "I can't find a pen".

Levy's hand reached across Gray, pen in hand and gave it to Gajeel, who grabbed her hand as well as the pen.

"Thanks babe" Gajeel whispered. Levy quickly glanced at her boyfriend, who still had her hand clasped in his.

"Let go, I need to write this down" she replied, pulling her hand away and quickly turned to face the front of the room, trying to hide her blush. She knew both Gajeel and Gray were smiling at her blushing, but she concentrated on taking notes from the board. Gray and Gajeel both turned to face each other, Gajeel gave a quick thumbs up and turned to the board, scribbling notes down. As Gray was writing down some notes, his mind wandered.

"Me…and Juvia…"?


	2. Those After Lesson Dramas

"And remember, if you want to learn more about the subjects we've talked about today, the book references are on the board now" Miss Scarlet said through the microphone, officially ending the lesson. Naturally, a huge uproar of people talking and moving about was heard shortly after.

"Hey, Levy here's your pen back" Gajeel said as he handed the pen back to his girlfriend. Without word, Levy took the pen off him, put it in her bag with her glasses and stood up.

"Excuse me Gray, I've got to meet Lucy in the library now. Could you tell my idiot of a boyfriend that I'll be busy all day"? Levy said in a monotone voice, completely ignoring Gray's confused expression as well as Gajeel's huffs and puffs. Before Gray or Gajeel could say anything, Levy walked past the two of them and made her way out of the lecture hall.

"Aren't you going to go after her"? Gray exclaimed to Gajeel.

He wouldn't dare tell them, but he thought they were a really good couple. Gajeel was usually very loud, short tempered and was even part of a gang, but ever since he and Levy had started dating, he had quietened down significantly and was no longer involved in the huge gang related fights. Similarly, Levy was always very quiet and had next to no confidence in herself, but since she met Gajeel she had really become her own person.

"Nah" Gajeel huffed as he got up off the chair "Don't get me wrong, I really want to, but it wouldn't really be the right thing to do. I'll see how she is tomorrow".

In that one moment, Gray, for once, didn't think of Gajeel as a complete idiot…did he actually know what he was doing? What if this was the end of their relationship?

"So…you're not worried what might happen"? Gray let out.

"Course I am" Gajeel said whilst rubbing his head "But you heard her, she called me her idiot of a boyfriend, so I think I'm OK for now…Now come on, let's get out of here"!

Gray got up of his chair and walked towards the exit of the hall, not before quickly waving to Miss Scarlet, he needed to get on her good side. Gajeel noticed Gray waving and laughed under his breath. As they were about to walk down the stairs to the ground floor a loud and distinctive voice was heard.

"Gray-sama"!

Gray stopped and looked over his shoulder…oh God, it was Juvia! He still hadn't got Gajeel's words about them out of his head.

"Oh hey…Juvia" Gray nervously said, all the while nudging Gajeel's chest to make sure he wouldn't say anything. As Juvia ran over, she searched in her bag and pulled out a white shirt and gave it to Gray.

"Here, you left this at mine the other day" Juvia said, with a noticeably happy tone.

"Oh thanks, just what I needed actually" Gray cautiously smiled. As he put the shirt on he could clearly hear Gajeel laughing again.

"Juvia would like to stay and talk with Gray-sama and Gajeel, but Juvia is in a hurry to the library". Juvia exclaimed, making her way past the two men. "But Juvia can is still up for going out tonight…that is, if Gray-sama is still going".

Gray looked at Gajeel to see his reaction and the two had a seemingly telepathic conversation.

*What? When was it decided that we're going out tonight?*

*Remember, we said about it yesterday when we were at Mira's*

Gray turned back to Juvia and nodded. "Yeah, I'm still going". Juvia smiled and ran down the stairs, waving at the two young men. Gray turned to Gajeel who had a massive smirk on his face.

"Oh fuck off"! Gray angrily said to his friend as the both of them started to walk down the stairs. As they were walking however, Gajeel's phone started ringing. Gajeel looked at it, but didn't answer, instead he just stared at it until it stopped ringing.

"What the hell was that about"? Gray asked.

Gajeel didn't answer Gray either, instead he had a worried look on his face. He then turned to his friend.

"Sorry Gray, I've got to run, I'll see you guys tonight"! Gajeel said in a panic, running off towards the main exit before Gray could even comprehend what was going on.

"Oh, OK then…" Gray mumbled to himself…what was all that about, he wondered to himself. Obviously it wasn't Levy, he would've ran to the library, so who rang him?

As Gray was about to walk out the main exit, he spotted his childhood friend, Cana, sitting in the university café, all by herself, with her head on the table. Cana was one of the most popular people in university, not only with girls but with guys; it was strange to see her by herself. Gray walked over to her and sat down on the seat opposite of her.

"Hung over"? He asked…she normally went drinking every night, so it wasn't such a strange guess.

Cana lifted head off the table and looked at Gray. She didn't say anything; instead she sat herself up and started drinking from her water bottle. The two of them sat there in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Gray and Cana both grew up together; they respected and trusted each other with all their secrets. Both Gray and Cana knew it was only a matter of time before Cana said what was bothering her.

"It's my father" Cana quietly said, putting her bottle down.

"What about him"?

Cana fell silent again…her father, Gildarts, was one of the most powerful men in Fiore, as such, he spent a lot of time away from home. It was especially difficult on Cana, her mother passed away when she was only six and as such, her father's constant traveling to meetings and jobs became very hard for her to cope with.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it now that's fine, I'll just wait here until you tell me" Gray calmly said to his friend…he may not always show his deep caring side, but if there was one person who knew this side of him, it was Cana.

Gray looked at Cana as she got up off her seat and walked towards the café's desk to order some food. He didn't know what to say to her, Cana was always out spoken about her opinions, but she became a completely different person when her father was involved. But he wasn't just going to let her be upset…he was going to stay with her until she told him what was wrong.

Five minutes later, Cana sat herself back on her seat, holding a plate of chips in one hand and a Diet Coke in the other.

"I don't understand why you drink Diet Coke…you look fine" Gray said trying to cheer her up.

"Jeez, Gray…you say those sort of things and you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend" Cana teased.

"Oh yeah…that's my problem, I compliment women. If only I was like Laxus, I'd have bitches on each arm"! Gray sarcastically responded, getting a chuckle out of Cana. She moved the plate of chips in between them, offering to share them with him but Gray shook his head…he was hungry as hell, but he would much prefer something colder.

Five minutes later, Cana put down her fork and looked directly at Gray.

"The thing is…my father…" Cana nervously started to say.

Gray stared back into Cana's eyes…anyone looking at them would think they we're dating. It had crossed both their minds at one point, but they knew it wouldn't be for the best. They were such close friends, neither of them wanted to ruin it…still, that didn't stop Gildarts from teasing Gray about when he should expect to do his father of the bride speech!

"He's…"? Gray questioned, trying to get her to finish her sentence.

"He's…he's…" tears started forming in her eyes. Gray noticed, quickly ran over to get some napkins and passed them to Cana. Instead of sitting opposite her, he was now sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"He's what, Cana"?

"He's…he's in hospital"


	3. Those Confusing Happenings

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Cana" Gray nervously said. "Is it serious"?

Cana nodded her head, she just couldn't form any words no matter how much she tried. Instead, she laid her head on Gray's shoulders…only to quickly spring up.

"What's wrong"? Gray asked.

"Why does your shirt smell so damp"?

Gray grabbed his shirt and smelled it…she was right! Why _was_ it so damp? He then remembered;

"Oh, cos I accidentally forgot to wear a shirt today, but luckily Juvia gave me this one. I think it's her roommate's shirt". He wouldn't dare tell her that he left his shirt over Juvia's…sure, he wanted to talk to her about her opinion on his and Juvia's supposed relationship, but this wasn't the time.

"I see…so she still over washes everything then"?

"Evidently so".

Cana rested her head back on Gray's shoulder and the two stayed like that for roughly five minutes…no-one moved, no-one spoke, they just remained in that position. Finally, Cana said something.

"You know Gray, my father always thought you and I would end up together".

"Oh believe me, I know" Gray looked at Cana "Why'd you mention it"?

Cana looked up at Gray. "No reason" She tearfully replied, "Anyway, I should really get to class, it starts in five minutes and, unlike you, I don't fancy being late"!

Gray pulled a face at Cana's remark. He let her go and handed her bag to her.

"You want me to wait for you here, so we can talk after"? Gray asked.

"Nah, it's OK. This has been nice. Sort of reminds me of the old days"

"Ur…" Gray muttered to himself.

"Anyway, I'll see you tonight. I'm still going to yours before we meet the others, right"?

"What the actual fuck?! Why am I the only one that doesn't remember us ever deciding to go out tonight"? Gray angrily shouted. Cana, now with a smile on her face replied;

"You had been drinking a lot…seriously you need to cut back"!

"_I _need to cut back, huh"? Gray responded, knowing the irony in what she said. He knows she drinks a lot, she knows she drinks a lot, hell, Miss Scarlet probably knows it as well!

Cana poked her tongue out at him, waved and walked off towards her lesson. Gray couldn't tell from where he was, but Cana had a massive grin on her face…Gray was the only person she could sit with in absolute silence and feel better about everything. As she headed up the stairs she looked back at Gray, who was now grabbing his backpack and heading outside and she thought what she did to find such an amazing friend!

As Gray walked outside the university he spotted Gajeel from across the other side of the road.

"Yo, Gajeel"! Gray shouted at the top of his voice. Gajeel turned around, gave him a thumbs up and turned back around…why did he turn back around, Gray wondered. Curious as to what Gajeel was doing, he made his way across the road and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey metal head, what you doing"?

Gajeel quickly turned around and shouted in Gray's face.

"Dude, get out of here! This is none of your business"! He then quietened down "Sorry man, didn't meant to snap"

"That's OK" Gray said as he wiped away the spit from his face. "What's going on"?

"Well, I don't have anything to go on at the moment…I'll tell you tonight. You have my word".

Gray raised his eyebrow…what exactly is going on with Gajeel recently? First cancelling his date with Levy, looking worried over a call and now this?

"Right…" Gray hesitated "I'll leave you to it"

"Thanks bud" Gajeel lightly punched Gray. "See you tonight".

Despite what he wanted to do, Gray left Gajeel by himself. He couldn't help wonder what was going on with him lately. He considered going to ask Levy, after all, he could find out why she was so mad at him as well, but Gray decided to leave her out of it…if she didn't know what was going on she would just worry about it. Instead he took out his phone and text Juvia.

Hey, I know you're in the library. Wondering if you could do me a massive favour? Could you find out if things are OK with Gajeel and Levy? I won't go into details now, I'll explain later…that is if Levy doesn't.

As he was putting his phone in his pocket, it went off.

"Shit! Quick response"

He looked at it and noticed that it was Gajeel. He quickly looked behind him…Gajeel was nowhere to be seen! He quickly looked at the text Gajeel sent him.

I don't want you to worry man, but I might not be able to come out tonight with you guys. Something has come up, but relax it's not bad at all. I won't have my phone on tonight, so don't bother ringing. I swear on me and my cat's life that I will tell you EVERYTHING tomorrow.

Gray just didn't know how to react…something is going on with Gajeel, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Was he seeing someone else? No…Levy wouldn't still consider him her boyfriend if that was the case. Did he join back up with Phantom Lord, his old gang…possibly.

Despite how much he was concerned for Gajeel, Gray knew that he had changed; he wasn't the same guy he first met. Levy had changed him for the better…and if anyone could take care of themselves it was Gajeel. Besides, he's way too stubborn to let anything get to him.

As Gray walked home he couldn't help but think; why is Gildarts in hospital? Cana said it was serious, what could it be…did he have a life threatening disease? Was he involved in an accident? Or did he have a heart attack at seeing what tattoo Cana wanted on her arm? Nah…this wasn't the time for jokes…this was his best friend's Dad he was talking about.

Gray got to the front door of his flat and just as he was about to unlock the door a blonde haired girl walked out.

"Oh, sorry Gray, I didn't know you were there" the girl apologised.

"Oh, it's fine Jenny, don't worry about it"

"Well, I have got to go, I'll see you around Gray" Jenny replied before shouting inside the flat "Bye, honey".

Gray walked inside his flat and into the kitchen where is roommate was. His roommate turned around to look at him.

"Good to see you've got some clothes on now"! The roommate mockingly said.

"You know what Hibiki"? Gray responded "You could have told me"

"I did! You were just too busy running with bread in your mouth: anime girl style"!

Gray pulled a face at Hibiki…yeah, he was right; he was in a hurry this morning. Still, he could have told him. For now he didn't care though, he needed some sleep…and food…but sleep was more important.

"I'm going back to bed" Gray said, as he was walking back to his room.

"Oh yeah! It's not like you slept for very long last night…I'm honestly surprised you woke up so early before your lesson"! Hibiki sarcastically responded.

"Screw you man"

"Just make sure you're up before half six..we've got to be at that meeting by seven, remember"? Hibiki shouted down the corridor.

"Yeah, yeah I remember" Gray lied…he had no idea. He shut his door and slumped into bed. Meanwhile Hibiki was smiling to himself in the kitchen.

"Oh, Gray…I can't wait to see your face when you find out"!


	4. Those Casual Conversations

*Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe-*

"Stupid bloody alarm"! Gray groggily and angrily said in a familiar way as he woke up. He looked at his phone to see what time it was.

"Twenty to seven? Fuck, haven't got long to get ready"!

Gray sprang out of bed, changed out of his (still damp) shirt, put on a red shirt followed by his favourite white jacket and headed into the kitchen where he saw Hibiki.

"Don't you ever leave this room"? Gray sarcastically asked. Hibiki looked at Gray, a smirk on his face.

"What's with that smile"?

"Oh, nothing" Hibiki replied "What you doing up so soon"? Gray looked at Hibiki for a while.

"You fucking serious? We have that meeting to go to at seven, remember"?

"Oh, Gray, Gray, Gray" Hibiki jokingly said, shaking his head "There is no meeting".

You fucking arsehole"! Gray shouted at the top of his voice "You mean you got me to wake up at stupid o'clock just for your own petty amusement"?

"Hmmm…I guess you could say that". Hibiki chuckled. He liked pulling jokes on Gray, it was pretty much his favourite past time.

"Well you know what, fuck you! I'm going back to bed"! As Gray was storming out the kitchen, Hibiki stopped him.

"Hang on, aren't you going out tonight with your friends"?

"Does every pissing person know about this"?!

"And isn't Cana coming around"?

"What the actual fuck?! Can you read minds or something"? Gray pondered.

"Nah, I've just been speaking to Warren". Hibiki replied.

Warren was Mirajane's roommate and he would often hear the wild conversations that Gray and his pals would have, giving that Mirajane's place was the most convenient place for them to hang out at. Knowing this, Hibiki often made jokes to the others that Warren was able to read minds!

"But that doesn't matter" Hibiki carried on "What does matter is that Cana will be coming around in about an hour or so, so you need to get yourself something to eat and get ready".

Gray looked at Hibiki before turning back around at grabbing noodles out of his cupboard. He knew Hibiki was right, he usually was, but Gray would never admit this. If he did he'd never hear the end of it. They had a very strong brotherly rivalry going on; it was less violent that what he had with that shit bag Natsu, but the rivalry was still there. Still, like brothers, they trusted and cared for each other.

"Anyway Gray" Hibiki said, getting up from his chair "I must bid you fair well for tonight. I've got quite a busy evening ahead of me".

"Oh yeah? Out with the Trimens"?

"Indeed".

The Trimens are a group of four men, Hibiki included, that became very famous for their way around women, treating every single one like they were a princess, regardless of age and they became popular with both women and men. Hibiki is considered to be the most attractive member and many women transferred to his university course just to be around him. His fellow Trimen; Ren, recently became engaged to a woman called Sherry and as such, was told to get rid of his flirtatious ways.

The two remaining members, Eve and Ichiya were both single, though Eve was single by choice, Ichiya had no luck when it came to the opposite sex. He was often teased at by men and women for his unattractiveness, still he never let it get to him and still treats women with care. Eve on the other hand, was almost as popular with women as Hibiki, using his young appearance and gentleman like personality. The Trimens were a force to be reckoned with when it came to picking up women.

"So, I'm guessing your wingman duty for Ichiya then"? Gray asked.

"Nonsense"! Hibiki replied "Ichiya needs no help when it comes to picking up women. He is misunderstood, that is all"!

"Whatever you say man…" Gray hesitated. He knew Ichiya was terrible at picking up women…they found him weird, but the rest of the Trimens didn't see it like that. Still, he admired Hibiki for keeping faith in Ichiya's pickup tactics...they never worked, but the Trimens respected Ichiya all the same.

"Anyway" Hibiki said, about to head to his room "You have fun tonight, OK"?

"Yeah, I will"

"But not _too_ much fun, I don't want to come back and hear you and Juvia going at it again"!

"For Christ's sake man"! Gray shouted, slamming down his packet of microwave ready noodles "I told you before, we weren't fucking like you so thought, we were working on our essays and decided to take a break with some cold drinks"!

"Ah…I see…so, all that moaning was because…"

"We were having some cold, refreshing drinks after a long night of studying" Gray, pompously explained, there was no way he could convince his roommate that was the truth, but he didn't care…as long he and Juvia knew it was the truth, it didn't matter.

"Oh right yes, I can totally see why you'd exhale oxygen in such a pleasurable manner after having a…drink" Hibiki replied in a similarly pompous, yet sarcastic, way.

Gray made a face at Hibiki…he wondered if he should ask what he thought about this supposed relationship he and Juvia had, but he wanted to know Cana's opinion about it first. That and he could pretty much guess Hibiki's response.

"Well anyway, I'm heading to my room. See you tomorrow"!

"Yeah man, have fun with the Trimens".

Hibiki left the kitchen and headed into his room, leaving Gray by himself in the kitchen with his, almost done, noodles.

*Ding*

"Ah finally! Food"! Gray excitedly said as he took the noodles out of the microwave. Normally he preferred cold food, but he was way too hungry to care. He took the noodles into his room and set them down on his bedside table. Before he was going to eat, he wanted to decide what he was going to wear tonight…not that it really mattered, he usually ended up in just his boxer shorts and the end of the night anyway!

As he looked at his entire wardrobe he checked his phone. He was debating on phoning either Gajeel or Levy, he was worried about them, especially Gajeel. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take his mind off everything that happened today; Gajeel and Levy's fall out, Gildarts in hospital, Gajeel acting all weird and of course, his "relationship" with Juvia. He decided to quickly go and knock on Hibiki's door, just to ask him a question.

Hibiki opened the door, holding a towel in one hand and some shower gel in the other.

"You doing anything right now"? Gray asked.

"Actually, I was just on my way to discover Atlantis, but I guess I can spare a minute"

"Do you know which clubs you'll be going to tonight"?

"Uhhh…most probably Blue Pegasus, as per usual and we might head to Mermaid Heel as well"

"Mermaid Heel"? Gray surprisingly asked "Isn't that the lesbian bar? Thought only women were allowed in there".

"Oh, that is true, but when you're one of the Trimens, you can go anywhere"! Hibiki replied with confidence. "Why'd you ask anyway"?

"Oh, was wondering if you and the Trimens would fancy coming to the Fairy Tail club for a bit…kind of wanted to ask all you guys a question".

Hibiki looked at Gray with confusion.

"Everything alright, man? You can ask me now if you want"?

Gray shook his head.

"Nah, I kind of need Ren and Eve to be there as well".

"Alright, I'll tell the others that we'll go there. I'll text you when we're on our way".

"Thanks man" Gray smiled "Guess I'll see you tonight"!

Hibiki shut his bedroom door, whilst Gray made his way back to his. He picked up his noodles, which were now significantly colder and started eating them. He once again thought about all the events that had happened today.

"Ah well, at least I can have fun tonight"! Gray said to himself.


	5. Those Drunk Before The Pre-Drinks

The sound of running water echoed throughout Gray's room, he loved his showers but he couldn't enjoy this one…he merely stood there, letting the cold water hit him. He smacked the wall with his fist.

"_What the fuck is happening with everyone_" he thought.

He started thinking about what he was going to say to Cana when she arrived, he wondered what he was going to say if Levy was in the club tonight, he wondered what he would do if Juvia was there as well. But more importantly, he wondered what Hibiki's answer would be to his question. Gray's love life was always a topic of conversation with the others, but he never took it seriously…he wasn't interested in a relationship right now…or so he thought.

Gray washed himself, got out the shower and put on his favourite white shirt and black trousers. He was in the middle of gelling his hair when he heard a knock on the apartment door.

"Probably Cana" he whispered to himself. He quickly finished doing his hair and went to let her in.

He opened the door to see his lovely brunette friend.

"Evening Gray"! Cana happily shouted.

"Hi…Cana." Gray replied, raising his eyebrow. He looked at her attire that she was wearing.

"That top you're wearing…"

"You like it? I think it really shows off the best in me, don't you"?

Gray stared at Cana before replying with.

"Uhhh…don't you think it's a bit too…"

"A bit too what"?

"A bit too…revealing"?

Cana looked at what she was wearing. After checking herself out, she began to tear up.

"You think I look horrible, don't you"?

"I didn't say-"

"DON'T YOU"?! Cana shouted at the top of her voice.

"_Great! I have to deal with her drunken antics for the whole night_"! Gray thought. He then heard a door open from behind him.

"Now, now Cana. You know Gray is useless when it comes to talking to women" Gray turned around and saw Hibiki. "If it's any consolation, I think you look very lovely".

"Thank you Kibiki" Cana drunkenly replied. "I think you look lovely as well".

"And what about me? Do I look lovely"? Gray interrupted.

"Oh Gray you know it doesn't matter what you wear, you're going to end up in your boxers anyway" Hibiki replied.

"Fuck off! You know that's not true"!

Hibiki looked at Gray and smirked…Gray knew he was right, but he was never going to admit it…he also looked at Cana who had a similar look on her face.

"You can fuck off as well"!

Cana wiped away her tears and smiled as she staggered inside the apartment. Hibiki looked at Gray, who was helping Cana into the kitchen. He knew how good of friends they were, but he couldn't help think they would be good they both would be together.

"_Nah, Gray's got Juvia_" Hibiki thought to himself as he watched Cana lay down on their couch. Hibiki looked at Cana and smiled, she too looked at Hibiki and smiled.

"I would love to stay here and chat with you guys, but I must bid you farewell" Hibiki said, still with a smile on his face.

"Yeah cool, I'll see you later" Gray replied, all the whilst thinking;

"_God, why is he always smiling? Is he some sort of esper"_?

"Bye bye Ribiki" Cana drunkenly replied "I'll see you later"

"Oh, Cana. I'm sure you'll see 3 of me" Hibiki laughed.

Cana stood up and angrily pointed at Hibiki.

"Nonsense! That won't happen! Ren and Eve look nothing like you"!

"Haha, you're right, they look nothing like me"

Gray poured himself a shot of sake and knocked it back. He couldn't believe that Cana was drunk already…he planned to ask her about Gildarts tonight, but she was so unpredictable when she was drunk, he knew talking about Gildarts would make a upset. Instead, Gray decided to leave it for tonight…even if Cana was going to tell him, he didn't want to know…tonight was about asking around about what people thought of him and Juvia.

"Well, I take my leave. See you guys later" Hibiki walked into his room, grabbed his jacket and walked out the apartment, not before giving both Gray and Cana a wave goodbye.

Now it was just Gray and Cana in the apartment. Gray brought the bottle of sake around and poured a shot for Cana.

"You told me you always wanted to try sake…now's your chance" Gray calmly said to his drunken friend.

Cana stared at the shot glass for a while…finally, she looked up at Gray with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Fullbuster…are you trying to get me drunk"?

Gray was used to this from her…Cana would become very "seductive" when she was drunk, it made him very awkward when she did it to him. Alternatively, he hated when she did it with other people…they were essentially brother and sister.

"Oh Cana, don't be silly" Gray jokingly replied "Like anyone needs to _try _and get you drunk"!

Cana looked at Gray, still with a smile on her face. She often wondered what would happen if she came onto Gray whilst they were both drunk…she liked him and he liked her…whilst drunk it would be very easy to interoperate this as meaning more than it does. Still, she knew it wasn't a good idea. Finally, Cana came out with a question (albeit, it was difficult for her to string two words together)

"So Gray…you and Juvia"?

"For fuck sake! There is nothing going on between me and Juvia"! Gray answered.

"_Fuck! This is the perfect time to ask her, her opinion on me and Juvia"_ he thought to himself.

"Actually…" Gray hesitated "What do you think about me and Juvia"?

Cana looked at Gray for a second, grabbed the shot glass of sake, knocked it back and slammed the glass on the table.

"I think she likes you a lot! But you're too fucking stupid to notice her feelings for you"! Gray was too taken back by her words to notice that Cana stood up, reached into her pockets and pulled out her phone.

Finally, Gray, who was looking down, came out with;

"So…what do you reckon I should do"?

He then looked up and noticed Cana on her phone

"What are you doing"? He worryingly asked.

"That shit head Bacchus just text me, saying that he challenges me to a competition"

Bacchus was one of the regulars at the clubs that Gray and his friends went too…due to how often Cana went out, she would usually run into him. They met when Bacchus accidentally walked into the wrong club, but he noticed Cana and challenged her to a drinking match…unfortunately, Cana had already had quite a few drinks beforehand, so it ended in Bacchus winning.

"I see…are you going to take him up on his challenge"? Gray asked, pleased that she wasn't texting who he thought she was.

"Of course I'm going to accept! Who the hell do you think I am"?

"Go home Cana, you're drunk"

"I'm not going home…I'm going to show this guy that I'm better than him"

"Oh forgive me, I didn't realise…you go on ahead and prove you're better. After all, it doesn't matter if your liver goes bust, does it"? Gray said in such a sarcastic tone, he started sounding like Hibiki.

"Don't worry Gray…I've got a secret weapon" Cana said with a smirk on her face. Cana then walked over to Gray and sat next to him.

"Now then…"It's time to get your pre-drink on Mr. Gray" Cana slurred as she poured him some sake.

"Well, let's not have this for pre-drinks then" Gray said…just before he knocked the shot back "Let's have something a bit less…extreme"

Gray grabbed the bottle of sake and walked over to his cupboard, where he pulled out some bottles of cider. He used his bottle opener and brought to bottles over to the table. He passed one over to Cana.

"Cheers"

"Cheers"

Gray and Cana both took a swig of the cider.

"Gray"

"Yeah"?

"You know she won't wait around forever? You have to let her know sooner rather than later"

"Believe me…I know"

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

**Christ! This took a long time to write! I wasn't able to access my computer for a while and by the time I had, I completely forgot what I intended to do in this chapter! Still I think it turned out alright...albeit a bit slow paced.**

**My original idea was to make the clubs the first "arc", but I'm considering shortening the story a bit. I put myself in the corner, what with saying that we aren't going to find out what happened to Gildarts. Plus with Gajeel not making an appearance, it's unlikely his story will continue till this night is over.**

**Oh well, I guess let us just enjoy the casual conversations while they last.**


	6. Those First Moments in the Town at Dark

"Awww…you lovely man! Here, keep the change" Cana said as she gave some money to the taxi driver.

"Thank you miss. Have fun tonight" The driver replied.

"Oh I will" Cana responded as she shut the door and watched the taxi drive off "For today I will show the bastard who the best drinker is"!

"Now Cana, make sure you don't overdo it, alright"? Gray said, trying to calm his friend down "We don't want him taking your bra again, do we"? Gray smirked

"Oh I don't know…I bet there's some people who would like to see that again"! Cana slyly responded.

"Anyway, where are we heading first"? Gray asked "Fairy Tail"?

"You go on ahead there, I've promised to pick up a friend at Lamia Scale first"

"You sure you're OK to walk by yourself"? Gray worryingly asked.

"I'll be fine" Cana looked around at spotted some guy "You there"! She shouted

"Me"? The guy asked.

"Yes you, come over here"

The guy wandered over to Cana and Gray.

"What's your name"? Cana asked him

"Uh…Max"

"Max, could you take me to Lamia Scale"?

"So you weren't fine?! You need someone to literally hold your hand in order for you to move"! Gray shouted.

"Yeah, I can take you" Max replied, ignoring Gray.

"Goodie"! Cana jumped for joy "I'll see you in Fairy Tail, Gray! Don't miss me too much"!

"Highly doubt that will happen" Gray mocked "Later"

Cana held Max's arm as they walked towards the Lamia Scale.

"_Max probably thinks he's going to get lucky tonight"_ Gray thought to himself as he started to make his way to Fairy Tail.

As he was walking he couldn't help but be flooded with all the problems the day had brought and straight away his mind turned towards Gajeel. He was tempted to tell Levy about what he saw outside the uni…that is if she was out tonight. He tried to get all these horrible thoughts out of his head and tried to focus on having a good time…but it didn't last long.

"_Mirajane's probably out tonight, I'll ask her what she thinks of me and Juvia"_

Mirajane, or Mira as everyone referred to her as, was one of Gray's best friends…even if he did have a tendency to make her cry. Mira was very loving, caring and friendly. Whenever she was around, her smile would make it seem like there were no problems in the world. Still, there was a side to her that no-one wanted to see…when agitated, she could become incredibly scary, people had even started calling her 'The Demon' cos of it. Still, she was nice and friendly 90% of the time.

As Gray showed his ID to the bouncer outside, he heard a familiar sounding song.

"_Oh, sounds like Quatro Cerberus"_ Gray thought.

Gray walked towards the bar and ordered two shots, one for him and one for Cana. He downed the shot there and then, but held onto Cana's until she got back from the club.

"_Who the hell is she picking up anyway? I only know a couple of people who go to Lamia Scale"_

As Gray stood near the entrance waiting for Cana, he spotted Mirajane waving at him from afar.

Gray waved back and headed over to Mira, who was sitting with Lucy.

"Evening Gray" Mira happily said "You on your own tonight"?

"Nah, Cana's off getting someone from Lamia Scale, she'll be here shortly" Gray replied.

"I see. I'm going to get another drink, so I'll wait near the entrance for her" Mira gave Gray no time to react, as she was off already, leaving Gray and Lucy together.

"You OK, Lucy"?

"Yeah I'm good"

Gray looked at Lucy, who was looking down at her glass.

"You sure? You look awfully upset. Something wrong"? Gray asked

"I'm fine, trust me…I'm just preparing myself if either Natsu or Loke turn up" Lucy replied

Natsu and Gray didn't really get on that well…sure, they were like brothers, but most of the time they could be seen fighting and arguing with each other. Loke on the other hand was one of Gray's best friends. Before Loke had to move away for work, he and Gray were sort of like the mini Trimens…they would often be caught with women latching onto their arms. Sure, it was mostly Loke, but Gray got lucky a few times.

"Ah, I see…though what's the odds of Loke turning up? Zero out of ten"?

Lucy didn't respond, instead she took a sip of her water.

"_Christ, when did it become so difficult to talk to her"?_ Gray thought "_Hang on, this is the perfect time to ask her about Levy"_

"Lucy"

"Yeah"

"You know how you were in the library with Levy this morning"?

"Yeah…"

Just before Gray could continue, Mira walked back with Cana.

"Look who I found" Mira smiled. Gray looked at Cana.

"What happened to this friend from Lamia? And where's Max? You better have thanked him"

Cana sat down next to Gray and grabbed the shot glass from him.

"My friend is coming now, they've just gone to the toilet first" Cana knocked back the shot before continuing "And who the hell is Max"?

"The guy that took you to Lamia"! Gray raised his voice.

"Relax Gray" Lucy interrupted "The way that Cana's dressed tonight…I think that's thanks enough"!

"Thank you sister"! She shouted as she stood up "I don't need to thank people when I'm dressed like this"!

"_I don't think she understands that Lucy's insulting her" _Gray thought.

As Gray looked at the bar to see if he could see anyone he knew, out from the toilets came someone he didn't expect to see.

"Uh…Cana" Gray sighed

"Yes, my handsome friend"

"Why the fuck did you bring Lyon here"?! Gray shouted

Cana turned around and saw Lyon, who was walking towards their table. She waved at him and he waved back. Cana turned back towards Gray.

"He's my secret weapon to beat that piece of shit"

As Lyon walked over to their table, Gray stood up at stared at him. Lyon went from a smile to a glare as the two stared at each other. Finally, Mira broke the tension.

"Lyon, how lovely to see you. You look well, how are you"?

"I'm fine, how are you"? Lyon replied, still glaring at Gray.

"I'm also OK, thank you for asking". Mira responded, awkwardly smiling as the two continued staring each other down.

"It's been a long time, Lyon" Gray finally spoke.

"It has, hasn't it"? Lyon responded in a cold manner.

"Yes, it has"

Despite the loud music that was playing, silence seemed to filled the room. Gray and Lyon had a very complicated history with one another. They were both raised by their foster mother, Ur, but when she was murdered, Lyon was devastated and began hurting anyone he thought was involved in her death…including Gray. Thankfully, Gray managed to snap Lyon out of it and put him on the right track, he even managed to get Lyon into such a good school, he was able to attend to University of Fiore.

They didn't hate each other, far from it. They were rivals, yes, but they couldn't hate each other. Gray had a brotherly relationship with both Hibiki and Natsu, but Lyon was his actual brother.

Finally, Cana got up and separated the two.

"Will you two knock it off? We're here to have fun and beat that motherfucker at his game"

Both Gray and Lyon looked at Cana for a second before turning back to each other.

"Yeah, I can have fun" Gray remarked.

"So can I…plus, I would like to beat this motherfucker as well". Lyon smiled.

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded their heads…their rivalry was pretty fierce, but they loved each other really and everyone knew that…well, apart from drunk Cana, probably…

Gray, Cana and Lyon sat down by their table while Lucy and Mira went to get them some drinks.

"So tell me Gray…is the lovely Juvia coming here tonight"? Lyon asked

"I don't know and I don't care"

"He's lying" Cana interrupted "He's going to confess to her tonight"

"Excuse me Cana" Gray said politely before shouting "Could you kindly shut the fuck up"?! He quickly turned to Lyon "I'm not going to confess tonight, or any other night…I'm not into her"

Lyon put his hand on his chin and began to nod "Yes, yes…I know you Gray and I know you're not into her at all".

"Thank you"

"Which is why I will confess to her instead"! Lyon bellowed as he stood up from his seat.

"WHAT"?! Gray and Cana shouted in unison.

"This is a sudden plot twist" Cana remarked.

"My fair lady" Lyon said as he placed Cana's hand onto his palm "There is no twist about it…if Juvia is meant to be with anyone, it is I, the fabulous Lyon Vastia, whom she is destined to be with"

"Good luck to you man" Gray encouraged "I'm sure you'd be great together"

"Why thank you Gray, but luck isn't something that I need"

"I need to go to the toilet" Gray said as he stood up and began to walk off. However before he could, he heard a voice

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama"

_"Fffffucking hell"!_ Gray thought as he turned around and saw none other than Juvia.

"Ah, the lovely Juvia" Lyon said, looking at his ideal women "Please, take seat, I will get us a drink"

Juvia walked over to the table and sat by Cana and they began chatting. Lyon looked over at Gray and gave him a thumbs up.

_"Oh no"!_ Gray thought _"I'm not letting you have her, I've got to figure out this shit first"!_

Cana looked over at Gray…she had known him long enough to be able to read his mind. She glanced at Juvia and gave her a smile, whilst thinking;

"_Well, if this isn't a love triangle, I don't know what is"!_

* * *

**Writer's Notes:  
**

**I'll admit, I was ready to quit this story. I couldn't find a way to make it interesting, then an idea hit me; let's introduce Lyon much earlier than intended! Fortunately, the relationship between Gray and Lyon is similar to Gray and Hibiki's (which is my favourite to write), so it'll make things more fun, what with all three of them appearing in this "arc"...and who knows, maybe they'll all appear at the same time.**

**As you might be able to tell however, the Clubs Arc (yes, it is it's own title now) will be more focused on Juvia and her "relationship" with Gray, so it's unlikely that Gajeel's or Cana/Gildarts' stories will be explored in great detail...sorry about that. Still, look forward to more of the fabulous Lyon Vastia (that's so becoming his catchphrase! :P)**


	7. Those Nights Out

"And that's how Lyon here is going to help me win"! Cana proudly said, putting her arm on Lyon's shoulder, as she told everyone her plan to beat Bacchus.

"Are you sure you're OK with this, Lyon"? Mirajane asked.

"Absolutely, it was my idea after all"! Lyon turned to Gray "Can't let Gray's best friend down now, can I"?

Gray glanced at Lyon while slowly sipping his drink, while thinking.

"_She only asked you cos she was pissed. Do you not realise that? You're a drunken choice"!_

"What's the matter, Gray-sama"? Juvia asked, seeing that Gray was upset.

"I'm fine…it's been a long day" Gray responded

"You see, Juvia" Lyon smugly intervened "Gray here is upset cos his best friend didn't ask him for help. Instead, she turned to me"

"OK, that's it, pal! You and me, right here, right now"! Gray shouted as he stood up.

"Alright Fatboy Slim, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight"! Lyon similarly shouted whist he stood up.

As the two angrily stared at each other many girls' laughter could be heard, as well as men cheering and wooping…but it was Juvia's screaming that caught the brothers' attention.

"Why are you screaming"? Gray tried to get the anger out of his voice, whilst still staring at Lyon.

Juvia said nothing…she just had her hands over her mouth. But Cana said what she screamed about.

"Hey, you two" She slurred "Where are your tops"?

"Fucking hell"! Gray and Lyon shouted in unison, noticing that they were no longer wearing shirts.

"Oh my" Mira smiled, whilst Lucy had her head in her hands, shaking her head.

Both Gray and Lyon started looking for their shirts; they checked the toilets, underneath tables, at the bar…they even asked people if they took it off them. Finally, Lyon turned to Gray, a smile on his face.

"Just like old times, huh"?

"Yeah" Gray replied, a smile forming on his face "Reminds me of the good days"

"If Ur was here, she'd be laughing right now"

"If Ur was here, she'd probably would've joined in"!

The two brothers laughed as they started to reminisce about Ur, their foster mother. The two gave up on looking for their shirts and instead went to the bar to order drinks for their table. As they were waiting in the queue, the topic of conversation changed multiple times; from Ur, to uni, to Lyon and Cana's plan.

"So Gray, be honest with me" Lyon said. "Are you actually interested in Juvia"?

As Gray was about to say something, Lyon interrupted.

"Now before you say anything, I'm not going to tell you that you two are in a relationship…I'm not like your friends. I'm not going to tell you advice on how you should open up to her; to show her the Gray that I know. And don't worry if you think I'd be jealous if you say you are". Lyon turned and faced their table, before turning back to Gray. "I know that I don't have a chance with her…not while you're around anyway. But if you say that you also like her…well, that's the final nail in the coffin for me".

Gray then looked at the girls sitting on his table as Lyon continued his speech.

"Neither one of us is experts on relationships, we've both admitted that before, so it's not my place to give you advice on the matter but…" Lyon turned to the barman "Oh, five Skittlebombs please" He turned back to Gray "But, it's fairly obvious that she likes you. I mean, really likes you and I reckon you should be the big man here and tell her once and for all how you feel about her".

Lyon gave the barman the money for the drinks, while Gray turned back to face Lyon. Lyon handed two of the drinks to Gray and they started walking back to their table. Before they got there, Lyon finished his speech off.

"I'm not saying tell her right now. I'm not saying tell her tonight, or this week, or this month…I just feel you should tell her as soon as possible. It's not fair on her otherwise".

Gray stopped in his tracks, to try and take in everything that Lyon said. Lyon wasn't known for his long speeches, but when he gave one, he knew exactly what he was talking about…and it usually made Gray think if the decisions he was making were the right ones.

"Gray"! Lyon shouted "You going to hand those drink to the lovely ladies"?

"Sorry…sorry" Gray replied "Was just…thinking" He looked up and Lyon and winked. Lyon knew exactly what he was thinking about and winked back. As Gray walked back to the table and sat down, Cana asked:

"So, what were you two talking about? It wasn't anything to do with me, was it"?

"Well, we talked about our plan to beat Bacchus, but that was the only time you got mentioned…sorry"

Cana stood up in fury.

"What?! I should be the prime topic of conversation at all times"

"Oh you are" Gray looked up at Cana "But when we do that, they're called interventions"!

"Fuck you, Mr Fullbuster" Cana shouted before lowering herself back onto her seat and saying to Mirajane "What's an intervention"?

Mirajane sat there and smiled, which instantly calmed Cana down…that was until she noticed she didn't have a glass.

"Hang on"! She shouted again "Where's my drink"?!

"We didn't get you one" Gray replied

"Why the fuck not"?

"Because you have your competition with Bacchus in…" Gray looked at his phone "Ten minutes"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck"! Cana stood up once again "I'm going to the bog and when I come back, we're going"

Before anyone could say something, Cana started walking to the toilet…and instantly fell over. Mirajane, Lyon and Gray jumped out of their seats and picked Cana up.

"Cana, you don't seem to be in the best position to challenge Bacchus" Mirajane calmly said.

"Nonsense"! Cana shouted "I have to go and beat that bastard to the ground"!

As Lyon and Gray picked Cana up, Mirajane looked at Lucy, who simply shrugged. Mirajane began to think how Cana could possibly win against Bacchus when she couldn't even walk. Even Lyon's plan was screwed now…it required Cana to be able to drink a few pints…as well as be able to stand up by herself.

"Put me down"! Cana shouted "If I don't turn up, that would mean he wins…again"!

Gray and Lyon looked at each other and sighed. They then looked at Mirajane who sighed as well, before gesturing that they should go, as Cana wasn't going to let up.

The six of them walked out the Fairy Tail club (well, Cana was been carried) and started heading towards the Blue Pegasus club; the location of the fierce duel between two alcoholics! As they paid for their tickets, Gray noticed Hibiki standing near the doorway, looking at a huge crowd of people that seemed to be around a table.

"Hey, Hibiki"! Gray said, tapping him on the shoulder

"Oh Gray. Hi! I was just about to text you, but then this broke out". Hibiki said, pointing towards the crowd of people. He then looked at Cana, who was holding onto Lyon for dear life.

"She looks a bit worse for wear, huh"?

"Yeah" Gray replied "Where are the rest of the Trimens"?

"Ren's in the toilet…not literally. Eve's over in the crowd and Ichiya's bouncing around somewhere".

"Ah, I see" Gray looked over at Cana, Lyon, Juvia, Mira and Lucy, who seemed to all be asking the same question; what was the crowd for? Gray decided to ask Hibiki.

"What's with this crowd"?

"Oh, there's some sort of competition going on".

Gray looked over at Cana, who had her face buried into Lyon's shoulder.

"A competition?! What kind of competition"?

"Oh, just the annual National Tiddlywinks competition. I got knocked out in the first round" Hibiki replied in his usual sarcastic nature.

"Funny"

I know, aren't I"? Hibiki laughed "In all seriousness I don't know, but there's some big guy over there shouted "man" a lot. You think he's doing that so he doesn't forget what he is"?

Gray looked at Hibiki in confusion, before he turned to Lyon and waved to him to come over to him.

"What's up Gray"? Lyon asked, before spotting Hibiki "Oh, Hibiki! Long time, no see".

"It has been, hasn't it"? Hibiki replied "Tell me, how is the Blendy family"?

"They're good, Sherry is a bit stressed, what with all the wedding planning she's doing"

"Oh, that's understandable. And young miss Chelia"?

"She's doing great! She made a new friend the other day…I think her name is Wendy something"

"_If that's the Wendy I think it is…God help her"_ Gray thought, while he continued to watch the crowd.

"Wendy you say"? Hibiki asked "This wouldn't be the same lovely Miss Wendy Marvell that came on the Oracion Seis trip with us, is it"?

"Fuck! And it is"! Lyon shouted as he slapped himself "How did I not recognise her"?

"Indeed" Hibiki laughed "She did leave quite a lasting impression, what with singing some Nirvana with Natsu in the shelter".

Hibiki then turned to Gray, who was still looking at the crowd.

"Oh yes, Gray, I forgot to mention. The glorious country that is our own beautiful Fiore is hosting something called the Grand Ma-"Before Hibiki could finish his sentence, Gray frantically walked over to Mirajane.

"Mira, come look at this" Gray said, as he grabbed Mira's hand and walked into the crowd.

"What is it Gray"? She asked "What's going on"?

Gray pushed his way through the crowd. As he got near the front, the entire crowd cheered loudly. Gray stopped and saw a pony-tailed man wearing a purple shirt with his face on the table, holding a bottle of some alcohol that Gray didn't recognise. Before he could deduce what was going on, a large white haired man jumped up onto the table and began shouting.

"You cannot hold down your drink, yet you call yourself a Man? Is there not a true Man here"?

Both Gray and Mirajane looked up at the large man on the table, who began to flex his huge muscles. Gray turned to Mirajane.

"That's what's going on"

Mirajane continued looking at the man, before the man looked at her.

"Sis"?

"Hi, Elfman"

Elfman got off the table and made his way to Mirajane.

"Sis, what are you doing here? You said you were staying at Fairy Tail tonight" Elfman asked.

"We were meant to, but Cana had an errand here" Mirajane replied, with her usual smile on her face.

As Gray watched the two talking, he got pushed out the way by Cana (who was holding onto Hibiki) and walked up to the man in the purple shirt.

"Ha! You see Bacchus? I always win"! Cana shouted at the, clearly unconscious, man.

"So this is Bacchus, huh"? Hibiki said, before turning to Cana "He's not nearly as attractive as you said he was"

"I never said he was attractive"! Cana began to have a tantrum "I never said it! I never, I never, I never You, Mr Lates, are a liar! A handsome, sarcastic liar"!

"Oh wow. The three things I've always been called, now in one sentence! Today must be my lucky day". Hibiki responded.

Cana ran (staggered) her way towards Gray and pushed him towards Hibiki.

"Gray help! His sarcasm is too strong! I can't win against him"

"Are we talking about Hibiki or Bacchus"? Gray sarcastically replied.

"Oh fuck off you two! You're being mean"! Cana shouted as she went over to Mirajane and Elfman "You two, help me…please"

Mirajane and Elfman looked at each other and laughed, as did Gray and Hibiki.

"_Ah, tonight has been fun"_ Gray thought. However, things would take a turn for the worst, as someone burst through the door.

"Gray! Where are you"? A young man shouted so loudly, that everyone stopped what they were doing to see the man. Gray and Hibiki both made their way through the disbanding crowd and saw the young man.

"Oh, fucking hell" Gray sighed, as he saw who it was. Hibiki smiled as he walked over to the young man and greeted him.

"Why hello there Natsu"

* * *

**Writer's Notes: Well, this is a long chapter! I had no idea it would turn out to be over 2,000 words! I honestly thought it was going to end shortly after Lyon's speech, but I felt that wouldn't be suitable, so I decided to include the competition in here as well.**

**Plus, Natsu's finally making another appearance after his one line in the first chapter! I had about five different people that it was going to be; Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal or Gildarts. Who knows, maybe I'll make an alternative universe story where one of the other characters comes in instead? :P**

**Also...Hibiki, Lyon _and _****Natsu in the same place at the same time! Let the sarcastic banter commence!**

**EDIT: I forgot to mention, I apologise for the lack of Lucy in these recent chapters. I honestly forgot she was there! Same with Juvia in this chapter, I wrote her in the beginning, then I completely forgot! Oh well...Natsu's here now, so Lucy's sorted.**


End file.
